Deception
by Dr. E. Mode
Summary: "Oh my god … Gary, c'mon buddy, open your eyes," Dr. Rosen has released himself from the grasp of the helpful EMT's and is in the back of the van with me, holding Gary's hand, patting his face, hoping to wake him. I pause and listen for his heartbeat ...
1. Chapter 1: Rachel

**Summary:** The team encounters an Alpha that has spun a web of hundreds of lies, and one of those lies has Gary stuck in the middle of it all.

**Note:** The point of view of the story shifts from one character to another. The person who is speaking is in the title of each chapter. Rated T+ for language and possible future situations. R&R, be kind, first fic in a looooong time! I'm trying to get an Alphas RPG together as well, if you're interested, check out the link in my profile!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alphas, or any of the characters. Most of the information/situations were researched; however there may be a few misnamed facts. This is for entertainment only.

**Alphas**

**1: "Rachel"**

_Two sets of shoes. Walking, no running now. One pair of stiletto heels, the other men's work shoes, Dockers. The woman's feet move at fast, short intervals. The man's feet are quick, but the strides are far apart, longer. They are both a block away, stopped in an alley._

"Turn left, Dr. Rosen," I interject my thoughts for a moment and return to my focused state.

_They are talking about … it's in a language that I cannot understand, Italian? A bag opens, the zipper is old, the teeth do not let up as easily as they used to. The woman says something, and the bag is set on the ground. Together they are lifting something out of the bag. Their breathing is very heavy and their heart rates are both accelerated – even past the rate while running._

"It's the next alley, but there's …" I pause as I strain once again, a strange humming noise. "There's a noise that I cannot pinpoint … it almost sounds like a high pitched frequency."

"Maybe it's a transmitter," Dr. Rosen pulls over and parks at the curb. He puts the flashers on, hoping it will deter any cops from coming to the van again. All we need is for Gary to get arrested … again. "Gary, see if you can pick up on it."

"Okay," his words are short and to the point. His gaze drops to the back of the pilot seats in the front of the car. His right hand is moving as fast as his mind can process it. For a minute the car is silent, and the only noise is Harken's breathing, which does not take someone with super powerful hearing to pick up on. "I-I got it! It's … there's a signal, there's two signals –"

"Gary, where are these signals going to?" Dr. Rosen interrupts to Gary's dismay.

"I'm getting there … you-you need to be patient. It's … they're going back and forth. It's a receiver and a sender. It stopped …" Gary's eyebrows furrow. "Oh wait, it's back. It's a high frequency …"

"But what is sending the signal? A cell phone? A radio?"

"It's a radio but …" Gary flicks his wrist and moves his finger as if across a touchscreen. "They aren't speaking … it's a code …"

"What kind of code?" Nina's voice wavers for a moment; her hand brushes her hair behind her ear. It's a habit of hers. I just do it to hear better.

"It's Morse Code … they're saying, 'In place. Stop. Van insight. Stop. Team in van –"

"They're watching us!" Dr. Rosen exclaims, and without consultation, puts the van in drive just as the bomb that they put in place at the end of the alley explodes.

When things like that happen, I shut off my senses. I don't listen, smell, hear, or feel. The only sense that I keep in place is taste. And that is just to remind myself that I am alive. I usually remain in these states for a prolonged time, just in case there is residual noise or blinding light. When I finally turn my senses back on, I find that I am upside down, laying across Hicks.

"Cameron?" I mutter, a wave of nausea passes over me, but I keep my composure. The van is upside down, and there is a lot of noise outside of the van. There are sirens, heavy boots, men screaming, alarms going off. I try to tune it out as I reposition myself and slide off Hicks. It seems as if my movement has sparked others to come back, and Hicks squirms, his eyes still shut. "Cameron, open your eyes, c'mon … be okay."

"Rachel?" his voice is weak.

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I … I feel like I got hit on the head by a sledge hammer," he sits up; we are now sitting on the roof of the car. Nina is conscious, but her eyes are shut tight, her hands over her ears. Somehow she is suspended upside down in her seat belt. It's not long before Harken and Dr. Rosen all begin to stir. The Jaws of Life are wrenching open our doors, and they are carefully removing the front windshield. Everyone is moving except Gary.

"Gary? Gary! C'mon, wake up! Dr. Rosen, he's not moving!"

"Oh my god … Gary, c'mon buddy, open your eyes," Dr. Rosen has released himself from the grasp of the helpful EMT's and is in the back of the van with me, holding Gary's hand, patting his face, hoping to wake him. I pause and listen for his heartbeat, there is one, but it's faint.

"We need to get him to the hospital … fast," I say in the most serious tone I can muster.


	2. Chapter 2: Dr Rosen

**Summary:** The team encounters an Alpha that has spun a web of hundreds of lies, and one of those lies has Gary stuck in the middle of it all.

**Note:** Edited from original format to reflect details pointed out by ultrablonde.

The point of view of the story shifts from one character to another. The person who is speaking is in the title of each chapter. Rated T+ for language and possible future situations. R&R, be kind, first fic in a looooong time!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alphas, or any of the characters. Most of the information/situations were researched; however there may be a few misnamed facts. This is for entertainment only.

**2: "Dr. Rosen"**

We are rushed to the hospital with sirens blaring and going at full speed. There are two ambulances since our van resembles nothing more than a crushed can. With the help of the Jaws of Life and Bill's abilities to bend any sort of metal, we had Gary out in record time. As the ambulance bumps over manhole covers, and weaves in and out of traffic, I lean over Gary, staring at his seemingly lifeless body. I checked him myself, just for reassurance, not a mock against Rachel's abilities. I felt the pulse, but its faintness made my stomach queasy.

"We need to get another reading," the paramedic shuffles past me and presses a button on the Lifepak machine that the young boy has been hooked up to. The medic has Gary hooked up to 12-leads and has saline in his arm. The cuff around Gary's upper right arm squeezes and takes his blood pressure … it's low. As if this squeeze is the sign to wake up, Gary's eyes immediately go wide and panic ensues.

"Gary!" I lunge forward, trying to be the first thing he sees, but unfortunately I am pushed out of the way and the strange man in the uniform is what Gary's blue eyes land on. "He needs me. He has special needs –"

"Doc, let me do my job –"

"But he's autistic! His mind could completely shut down and that won't help any of us!" I yell as Gary begins to panic, his hands shaking very badly. He's tearing off leads, as fast as we can put them back on. There are tears in his eyes, and I can see the medic going to the locked cabinet of drugs. "Don't give him anything! You could over stimulate his brain and –"

"Over stimulate? Are you nuts? He needs to calm down or he's going to –"

"YOU are the one putting him into shock!" I stand and point at the medic. The action is only effective for five seconds before we hit the curb at the hospital and I am flung back onto the pleather bench. The back doors open, and the EMT that was driving just stares with a dropped jaw. Within in seconds my team comes into view, and Nina is the first one in. "Nina, we need to just get Gary out of here, tell him to put the drugs and the needle down."

Without a response, Nina grabs the medic's face and turns him towards her. She tells him to put the drugs down and to get Gary – who is now in full panic, and screaming – out of the ambulance and into the hospital. I glance down at the EMT. His face is confused, but before he can protest, Nina pushes him as well and we are rolling into the hospital emergency room.

"How did I let this happen?" I mutter incoherently as I stumble into the ER, Hicks supporting me as I almost pass out at the thought of losing Gary. "How did I let this happen?"

Hicks' bright blue eyes lock with mine and though he would never admit it, there is fear in them. His pupils are dilated and I can feel the subtle shaking in his grasp. But he is strong … for me. I am their doctor, their therapist, I am the one who is supposed to be in control and here is my newest member, holding me up on my own two feet. The words that come out of Hicks' mouth are the cold water that I need to wake me from my self-pitying trance.

"Doc, _no one_, and I mean _NO ONE_, could have predicted what was going to happen. It was a set up, and that's all there is to it. We need to be with Gary. Gary is the one that needs us now. You-You are always telling us that we are so much more than what we think, and that our powers do not define us, it's our character. So I'm going to be strong for Gary and for the rest of the team because we are the last two people that they need to see fall apart," he leans in closer. "Believe me, Doc, I want nothing more than a bottle of Jack and a gun right now, but I'm not going to give into that shit anymore. Are you with me?"

I feel as if a shot of adrenaline has just been injected into my heart. I'm alive, and my heart is beating. I stand straight and look at Hicks, letting one of the proudest moments of my professional life wash over for … but just for a moment. "I'm with you, Mr. Hicks." He begins to walk away, but I catch his arm. "And thank you."

"No problem … c'mon Doc."

I follow Hicks to the room they have wheeled Gary in to. He is still thrashing, and I have to resist the urge to yell when I see a needle and vial of liquid sedatives come out. But something amazing happens. A young woman, presumably the main doctor, walks over, puts her hand on Gary's forehead, smiles, and talks soothingly to him. After about a minute, he's calm and the only thing that _doesn't_ make me wonder if he's still alive is the subtle flicking of his right wrist, allowing him to view that various wavelengths hovering above him. Signals start to go up in my mind because anyone that can get an autistic person to calm down at the drop of a hat must be special. I say nothing.

The doctor is quite beautiful, maybe late twenties, early thirties, it's hard to tell. She has a maturity about her that almost surpasses Nina. Her stature is slight, and despite being in navy blue scrubs, it's not hard to tell that she is physically fit. Her hair is masked by a surgical cap that is light pink and has "Todd" written on the back. Some of her blonde hair sticks out the back. For a moment she glances in our direction. Her bright blue eyes scan us, and she seems it wise to come over.

"Hi, are you the young man's family?" she has a very distinguished British accent, almost as if from another time period.

There's an awkward moment of silence before I realize everyone is looking to me to answer the questions. It is the role that I have placed myself, so why I was so caught off guard, I'm not sure.

"Um, sorry, no, we are his colleagues. I'm Dr. Lee Rosen, and we're with DCIS," I begin to explain. "We were tracking two suspects when they set off a bomb, it flipped our car and Gary was knocked unconscious for about seven minutes."

"None of you were admitted?" her eyebrows furrow.

"We all refused treatment, hoping it would get him here faster," I say with a waver in my voice.

"Well, you are all in my ER now, so I want each of you looked at, even if it's a quick glance over. Katie, could you please clear out two curtains that are next to each other?" she calls out to a nurse that follows suit immediately. "I will keep you updated."

I pause, not sure if we should resist treatment, but the more logical side of me says that of course we should be looked at, we all just survived a bomb explosion. "Thank you for your help doctor, we'll just be over here."

"My name is Dr. Todd, if you have any questions, direct them first to Katie," she smiles and walks back to Gary's side, and then I see Rachel twitch.

"Is everything okay, Rachel?" I look down at the young Afghan girl who has several superficial cuts on her hands and one small one on her forehead that has already stopped bleeding.

"I could have sworn I heard her say, 'hi Gary', but we never mentioned his name, right? And I didn't hear Gary say anything …" her brown eyes hold nothing but concern. "But my hearing wasn't on, so maybe I just misunderstood?"

I pause. More signals … too much to be a coincidence, but to alarm the team now is not a good idea. Again, I bide my time.

"I'm sure it's nothing … we are all a little on edge. But perhaps an ear out once and a while could not hurt anyone," I force my first smile and the mood begins to relax as we walk over to the curtains the nurse has set up for us.


	3. Chapter 3: Anna Todd

**Notes: **Upon having my motherboard replaced, I am typing all of this in Google Docs, which is … different for those of you who have not had the pleasure of using this tool. It works for now, but my editing is not so good! Anyways, it's short, but enjoy! - I do not own Alphas or the characters! R&R! Thanks to those who have commented/favorited!

**3: "Anna Todd"**

I didn't notice him at first; it had been so many years since I bore witness to one of the most incredible human being alive. When I had delivered Gary as an emergency C-section, his mother had fainted due to low blood pressure and the baby needed to come out immediately. Her normal OB/GYN was not available and they happened to roll into my ER at the time. The year was 1990.

"Hi Gary," I said softly, just to myself, as I tied the mask around my face and looked down at Gary who was calm, and just flicking his right wrist. He kept moving his fingers in a very systematic, methodical manner, his thumb and index finger sometimes taking on the shape of a gun. But then he would continue as normal. This time I speak in an audible voice. "Hello."

My voice snaps him out of his trance and his blue eyes turn to me.

"Hi there, my name is Dr. Todd, can you tell me your name?"

At first his stare remains blank, his eyes unblinking.

"I know you. You know me. You know my name is Gary," he sits up, but my gloved hand on his shoulder is preventing him from leaping off the table.

"I do not know you, we have never met … but I find it a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Gary. Now I am going to need you to tell me a few things so we can assess what is going on in that head of yours."

"No, you know me, I know you do. Y-you were there when I was born –"

"Gary," I smile, which is only evident by the scrunching of skin around my eyes, "how old are you?"

"I'm-I'm twenty-one, born on May 2, 1990 in White Plains, New York. But you know that because you were there –"

"No, I was not –"

"Yes, you're lying."

"Gary," I press the back of my expose wrist to his hand, "we do not know each other. Now, tell me what year it is."

A calm expression comes over him as I turn on the special ability that I was gifted with since I could remember. I cause a slow drip of serotonin from his own glands to be released into his body and to calm Gary, slipping him into a state of happiness and complacency. The complacent part is what I am mostly concerned with. All I need is for him to start yelling that I am not who I say I am.

"2011."

"Good, and tell me what city we are in."

"New York."

"Okay, and one more, who is the President?"

"That's still Obama," he chuckles and raises his hand, moving his fingers in an erratic pattern.

"I am going to have to take a picture of your brain Gary, in order to rule out any trauma to your head and permanent damage, okay?"

"Okay," he continues in his state of bliss. The drip will at least last through the test.

"I need you to be still and lie down. Identify any parts that pain you …"

"My belly, right here," he points to the left side of his abdomen. When I press he winces, but only slightly, which makes me think it is simply a bruise muscle. As I put my skin to his skin, my mind begins to work faster than any computer, scanning his chemical levels, his body temperature, every muscle movement and every action potential. In a matter of twenty seconds I have a full medical history of Gary stored in my brain, ready for use, and I know that all he has is indeed a bruised oblique. I order an x-ray anyways. As he continues to flick his wrist, I wonder if his colleagues have any idea who they have in their midst … then a worse thought pokes through my mind: if so are they one of us as well?


	4. Chapter 4: Anna Todd

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alphas, or any of the characters. Most of the information/situations were researched; however there may be a few misnamed facts. This is for entertainment only. *SPOILERS LATER IN STORY*

**Notes: **I greatly apologize for the huge delay. After a series of computer crashes, one that just got fixed today, and various other things that have distracted my mind, I am hoping to get my story back on its feet. Thank you to all those that have read, favorited, and reviewed. I am hoping to get this rolling!

**4: "Anna Todd"**

I walk over to Dr. Rosen as we wait for Gary's test results. Right now Gary is with his team, lying down, and being monitored by the nurses. He continues to twist his wrist in various directions, his mind fixated on something that we cannot see. They are all cleared with minor bruises and cuts and scrapes. I marvel at their luck. Most people would have had at least a concussion.

"We should have the test results soon, Dr. Rosen," I say with a smile.

"That's good news. I called Gary's mother, she's on her way," he concedes with a sigh. I clench my jaw, a reflex from being thrust into a situation that I just don't want to be in. Rosen seems to notice, but he doesn't say anything.

"Would you and your team be so kind as to do a series of reflex tests, Dr. Rosen?" I continue, putting a pen that I was twirling into my white jacket breast pocket.

"Of course. Any particular reason?"

"Nothing to note," I smile and take his hands. The tests are pointless, meaningless even. His team walks over, curious as to what I am doing. I begin to go through each one of their medical histories, one by one. They all are special except for Dr. Rosen. What makes me nervous is their abilities … Rachel's senses, and Nina's mind manipulation specifically. When I take Cameron's hands, I feel a rush of something that I have not felt in a long time. Looking up into his blue eyes, I can feel my cheeks filling with blood, and a blush warming my face. I have to look down, but he's noticed. He's professional enough to not say anything. "Perfect, just as I expected." I initial all of their charts, giving them the final okay.

"Dr. Todd."

"Yes, Dr. Rosen," I turn with a smile. The blush is fading, but I am sure that it is lingering.

"Where are you from?"

"I was raised in London. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just … you speak like you're from another world. Another time period perhaps."

"Well, it is possible, I suppose," the smile remains, "but that would be quite an incredible feat."

"Why do the reflex tests?" he presses, his tone more serious. His team seems very intent on my answer. "What were you really trying to figure out?"

"I haven't an inkling as to what you are alluding to. I will pass Gary's case to another doctor; my shift shall be ending soon ..."

"Dr. Todd," Nina stands in my way, and I do not dare look in her eyes. Instead I stare at her temples. "Dr. Todd, could you just look at me a sec?"

"I find it a discomforting action, very much like Gary," I say softly and push past her.

"How did you know?" Dr. Rosen stands and his voice is raised. A few heads turn and look in our direction. I have no choice but to confront them.

"Know what?" I step close and pull the curtain so that we are all pressed together. Gary's mind is in another world, still drunk on serotonin. My eyes lock with Rosen's.

"You knew that Nina needs eye contact in order to make you tell the truth. You have no problem with looking people in the eye, you're looking at me. You looked right into Mr. Hicks' eyes –"

"I find them quite blue," I retort, but know that I am cornered.

"The truth, Dr. Todd," Dr. Rosen says sternly.

"Not here," I say quickly. "My shift ends at seven, I will be on the A-level of the parking garage … perhaps I will accidentally run into you or one of your colleagues?" With that I leave the uncomfortable situation, hoping I have not just made the worst mistake of my life.


End file.
